


How Long Will You Love Me?

by yououui



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yououui/pseuds/yououui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fai likes to ask questions. Kurogane doesn't mind playing along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Long Will You Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cute, fluffy little oneshot because our boys deserve to be happy and in love. I got the idea while listening to Ellie Goulding's "How Long Will I Love You." Enjoy!

They’re sitting on a small wooden deck outside of their room in Nihon. They happened to land there for the first time in a couple years, and Tomoyo seemed to have known that they would arrive despite giving up her dreamseer abilities years before. Rooms are waiting for them, and in Kurogane and Fai’s, there is sake and two glasses waiting.

They accept her offer and sit outside, savoring the comfortable night breeze while sipping on their sake.

“Say, Kuro-sama,” Fai starts, nudging Kurogane’s flesh arm. “How long will you love me?”

Kurogane looks at Fai in confusion at the sudden question. “What kind of question is that? And why are you asking now?”

Fai shrugs. “I’m curious.”

Kurogane regards Fai for a few moments, then looks back up at the sky. The sky in Nihon is beautiful at night, with no artificial lights to block out the stars.

“I’ll love you… As long as there are stars above you,” He replies after rolling the question around in his mind for a few moments.

Fai blinks, and then lets out a quiet (relieved?) laugh and leans against Kurogane. “That is an awfully long time.”

Kurogane shrugs, accepts the weight against him. “You asked.”

(They get tipsy and have loving, slow, somewhat messy sex that leaves Fai glowing and Kurogane smiling the rest of the night at him).

—

They land in a world during its winter. There’s thick snow piled on the ground and Kurogane may have almost slipped a few times on ice. Syaoran enjoys playing in the snow with Mokona, a reminder of just how young he is despite all he has gone through.

Kurogane joins Syaoran for a bit. Fai stays inside, making warm pastries and hot chocolate. He’s humming a quiet little melody to himself, and he looks rather sad.

Fai eventually steps outside when it’s dark out and Syaoran comes inside to bathe and warm himself up again. Kurogane is standing on their rented house’s porch, watching the snow falling in front of him. He looks at Fai when he comes to stand beside him. He still looks sad, but there’s a bittersweet smile tugging at his lips now.

After a long stretch of silent snow watching, Fai pokes at Kurogane’s arm, and then up at the sky.

“There are no stars,” He says, and Kurogane looks up at the heavy clouds that blanket the sky.

“You know they’re still up there,” Kurogane replies, knowing what Fai is alluding to.

Fai shrugs. “I don’t see any. Does that mean it’s time you stop loving me?”

“Of course not,” Kurogane replies.

Fai turns and leans against the porch railing, smiles up at Kurogane, and crosses his arms. “How long will you love me then?”

Kurogane plays along. It’s a distraction, one that makes Fai look happier despite the reminder of his past laying in thick blankets all around him and falling from the sky. 

Kurogane reaches out and lets the snow fall on his hand. It melts as soon as it touches his skin. “I’ll love you for as long as the seasons keep on changing.”

Fai blinks once, slowly, looks back at the snow, at a bare tree that will be completely green once the snow melts. He smiles and looks back at Kurogane.

“That’s a long time to love me,” He says.

Kurogane knocks his knuckles (softly) against a blond head. “You asked,” He says (again) before taking Fai’s wrist and leading him back to the warmth.

(Syaoran is forced to watch as Fai tries to get Kurogane to try one of his many sweet treats, and smiles at the two when Kurogane finally submits and sips at the hot chocolate shoved into his hands).

—

They’re in a tropical world, standing on a beach with their toes in warm sand. Mokona is hopping on a coconut, trying to break it open, and Syaoran is searching for pretty shells and sea glass to send to Sakura.

Fai is wading in the water, letting seaweed wrap around his ankles as the waves recede back. Kurogane walks over to him, hands him a cool (alcoholic) drink to sip on. Fai accepts gratefully.

“You know,” Fai says after half of his drink is gone and the bottom of Kurogane’s pants are soaked with saltwater. “The seasons don’t really change here. It stays like this all year round.”

Kurogane grunts and takes a sip of his drink. He already knows what Fai is going to ask.

“Are you going to stop loving me now?”

“Nope.”

“Then how long will you love me?”

Kurogane takes a second. “For as long as I can,” He eventually answers.

“That sounds like it could have some finality to it,” Fai says, looking out at the horizon.

Kurogane continues looking at Fai. His hair is a bit wavier from the humidity of the world and his cheeks are tinged pink from the sun. He looks very at peace. 

“You asked,” Kurogane says.

Fai laughs at the repeated answer and looks at Kurogane with a beaming smile that makes Kurogane’s breath stutter, says, “Yes, and knowing you, that still sounds like quite a long time!”

Kurogane smiles and ruffles Fai’s hair. “You do know me best.”

(They light a bonfire when the sun sets and somehow Syaoran, Mokona, and Fai convince Kurogane to sing them a song. They all have peaceful dreams that night).

—

They’re back in Nihon. Syaoran and Mokona aren’t there, they’re still traveling the many worlds together, never able to stop and settle. Kurogane and Fai settled in Nihon a few years back, around the time Tomoyo just so happened to put her plans of rebuilding Suwa into motion. She swears it’s a coincidence. Kurogane doesn’t believe her.

He’s still grateful though.

By the time they move to Suwa, Fai is almost fluent in Nihongo and has become accustomed to teaching Kurogane some Celesian phrases every now and then.

They’re sitting on the deck outside of their room, a familiar and comfortable setting for them, with sake between their bodies. Fai is leaning back on both hands, his hair out of its tie and brushed out. It trails down his back and pools a bit on the floor when he tilts his head back to look at the sky.

It’s a view Kurogane enjoys, one he doesn’t want to go without for a long time. He smiles and sips at his sake. 

“Kuro-sama,” Fai says, breaking the silence as usual. “How long will you love me?”

Kurogane raises a brow. It’s been a long time since Fai has asked him that question. “I thought I already told you,” Kurogane says.

Fai nods. “Yes, but tell me again. Here in Nihon, there are stars above, waves crashing on the shore in the east, and four seasons we see every year. You said you’ll love me as long as you can, but with all of those things, it’s going to add up to eternity. Are you sure you can you love me that long?”

Kurogane reaches out and picks up a lock of Fai’s hair in his fingers. It’s light, wispy, nothing like what his mother’s hair had been like. But it’s soft, long, and shimmers in the moonlight, just as his mother’s had been.

“I’ll love you for as long as you want me to,” Kurogane says, looking at Fai. “And then longer than that.”

Fai’s blue eyes go wide, and there’s a dusting of pink on his cheeks at that. He then smiles, a soft, kind smile.

“That will definitely be longer than eternity, then,” Fai says very quietly.

“Then that’s how long I’ll love you,” Kurogane says.

(They kiss, hold each other, and know that they’ll never let go.)


End file.
